Garion's first day
by Belgar
Summary: this is the story of Garion and his first day after training


Garions first day

It was his first day after training and Garion decided to have a talk with his trainer friend Mr. Grounce to see what he was going to have to do? Grounce looked at his friend and said, Garion you have a power like no other. It seems that your power is nearly double that of most the other warriors and you also seem to have a knack for magic but I would not try to use it just yet. Garion said why not? Grounce looked at his friend and said because you are not ready to try it just yet just be careful while you are training to level your self up. Garion said OK I will be careful as he started to walk down the stairs Grounce said before you go you need to go to the market and see a friend of mine he will have a special potion for you and this letter and bag is from the queen. Garion took the two notes and bag the bag had 200 gold in it and the letter from the queen said Welcome to our ranks please do us proud. Garion put the note back and read the other one it said tack to hemis and he will give you a potion in trade. As Garion walked into the market place he was awed by the size of it. He walked for a while until he saw a eudemon with a big wing spread with a man beside it, he walked over to heims and said I am Garion and Grounce said to give you this note. heims took the note and read it and said, OK here take this it's a special potion, it will help you while you are out. Remember one thing it will have only 10 uses after that you will need to buy some potions. Garion said OK I will remember. He walked out to the main gate where a friend was waiting for him. Belgar was the same age as Garion and they went through the same trading together. Belgar and Garion walked out together and the first thing they saw was a bunch of mad bulls holding swords and advancing towards the gates so they looked at each other and smiled and said let's have a little fun as they ran towards the monsters and started chopping away at the monsters. As they was killing the monsters they got a lot of gold and items and a few stones when it happened. They both felt the power welling up inside them but Garions power was manifesting it ways that was more like what a mage would have and when he unleashed the first wave it took out all the monsters within their line of site. Belgar looked at his friend and said WOW what was that about? Garion said I don't know what happened. it just came out that way. Belgar said let's go down a little farther and try it again . Gaion said OK I am starting to feel the power starting to rise again let's go and see if we can find a boss to kill, As they neared the bridge they saw the boss of the bullywog`s walking over to a couple of low level mages so they ran over to them and asked if they needed any help? the mages said if you think we was going to take this monster on you are crazy, we was just walking to the bridge when it appeared in front of us. Belgar looked at Garion and said lets do this! Garion looked at the mages and said we could use some of your help please. The Mages called out their eudemons as did Belgar Garion said I need your help jo and joann and his two eudemon came out and said OK master what do we have to do as they looked up and saw the boss standing there and they both said you want us to battle that? All Garion had time to say was yes when it stated it's attack. They all jumped back just as it used it's giant fist and hit the ground with a resounding thud and Garion said NOW! every one attack!. Garions power was so powerful that his attack knocked out well over 3/4 of it's hp as Belgar's power came forth as did the mages and after the attacks was over the monster boss fell down and lost all the items it was holding including about 20 red stones and 5 violet stones and a bunch of items and gems and a pile of gold Garion said OK you mages can have some of the gold and take the items you want and have some of the stones. The mages said thanks and picked through the items, took some gold and gems and a couple of stones and left. Garion and Belgar picked up the rest and headed back to the city. where they divided up the rest and Garion put it into the warehouse except for the 200 eps that was under the gold so he decided they talk to the mall lady and say I would like to buy 4 saint dragon eggs please, The mall lady says OK here you are Garion and that will be 120 ep`s please he handed her the ep`s. He put the eggs into the hatcher and went home to rest.


End file.
